elizabethgilliesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Gillies Trivia
This is the facts page for Elizabeth Gillies. * She was born in Haworth, New Jersey. * She is a vegan, but not by choice, as she is allergic to most foods (including bread and kiwi) and that is why she doesn't eat animal products. She is also allergic to gluten. She has "a vegan/gluten free English muffin with bananas & agave every morning" and she could not eat the food prepared by her Italian great-grandmother.Liz on her diet * She and Ariana Grande both passed their driving test on June 13, 2012. * She played the role of Lucy Dunn in the Broadway musical 13 along with Ariana Grande whom played Charlotte. * Her height is said to be about 5'7 (1.70 m). * Even though she mostly works in Los Angeles, she still lives in Haworth, New Jersey. * Liz says that her dream role would be to play Alice Ripley's character Diana in Next to Normal. * She said in an interview that she likes playing Jade West because she is constantly changing, saying "I could never play a monotonous mean girl" and "I would just die if I had to play a one dimensional....mean girl." * She says on Formspring that if she could live in any time period, it would be the 70's. * Her favorite dessert is her grandmother's apple pie. * She said in an interview that a celebrity she would love to be caught kissing is Johnny Depp. * She says she'd like to have two or three kids someday and is really good with them. * Her worst fear is getting stuck in an elevator. * She is double-jointed. * She has never drank a cup of coffee (on set, the prop department dyes water brown and has her drink that for her scenes as Jade drinking coffee). * She loves llamas. * She considers Avan Jogia a flirt. * She is the only one of the main cast of Victorious who has ever been to a school prom. * When she was younger, she auditioned for America's Got Talent, but was rejected. * She is afraid of wasps. * Her favorite character from the musical Rent is Angel. * Her dad owns a band. * On Twitter, Liz posted that her dream is to win an Oscar. * She can play piano/keyboard. * Liz currently voices the character of Daphne on Nickelodeon's show, Winx Club. * Her first on-screen kiss was when she was 10 years old, and she says for every major job she has obtained her character has had to kiss another character. * When she was 14 years old, she played the character of young Jenny on The Black Donnelly's in 3 episodes. * Liz appeared on Nickelodeon's BrainSurge, but she was eliminated from the game after the first round. * She dated Eric Nelsen (who played the role of Brett Sampson, her character's love interest in 13: The Musical ''on Broadway with her and Ariana Grande) for 2 years. They broke up after ''13 ended its run. * She loves Jim Carrey. * According to Dan Schneider, she is a very good baker. * Liz frequently, whenever she flies somewhere via air-plane, asks her fans via Twitter to wish her a safe flight. * Liz has a younger brother named George. This was confirmed on her Twitter. * The important things she look for in a guy are maturity, confidence, and sense of humor. * She is scared of fireworks. * She likes pancakes. * She sings the official theme song of Winx Club called "We Are Believix!" * Her name Elizabeth means "God's fullness and perfection". * She like The Sims ''game series and is half of what she owns. * She prefers tea over coffee. * She prefers winter over summer. * She likes American Physco. * She used to eat chicken nuggets with honey until she was about 12. * She wants to voice a character on an episode of Family Guy. * Liz likes the movie Pirate Radio. * National Punctuation Day is one of her favorite days. * She watches the ''Real Housewives of NYC. * Liz is getting her wisdom teeth out soon. She is contemplating getting someone to videotape her after her surgery and put it on WeAreStoopKid. * Forest Gump - Frank is one of her favorite songs, according to her Twitter. * She listens to Joni Mitchell songs. * Liz voted for Barrack Obama for the 2012 election, which was her first time voting for president. * She loves The Beatles, Billy Joel, Ray Lamontagne, Bob Dylan, Coldplay, and Regina Spektor's music. * She has read Twilight. *Liz says that she is very ticklish.Liz saying that she is very ticklish *Liz is ticklish everywhere, especially her stomach. *She used to take ballet classes.Liz on ballet *She loves broccoli.Liz tweet *She was very active as a kid and used to play many sports.Liz on her childhood *Liz said in an interview that the only thing her and Jade have in common is they both love bunnies. *She says on Formspring that if she could live in any time period, it would be the 70's. *She says she'd like to have two or three kids someday and is really good with them. *In The Penguins of Madagascar, she sings the opening title in the episode "The Penguin Who Love Me". *She loves llamas. *She considers Avan Jogia a flirt. *Liz tweeted "Mommy and Daddy" along with a picture of Matt Bennett putting his hand to her stomach along with Liz doing the same at the Emmys. *She can play the drums. You can watch her play the drums here. *One of her hidden talent is to draw. One of the sketch she made is this. *Liz had to leave high school in freshman year but didn't want to leave school in general because she wants to have an education as it's really important to her, so she did online schooling and got tutoring for about 5 hours each day on set. Liz wants to hopefully go to college soon and thinks that it's always great to have an education behind you. *Liz had a piece of chicken for the first time in 2 years on June 17, 2011. *Liz confirmed she often watches My Little Pony because she think it's "Adorable, and supercute" her favorite pony is Applejack. *Liz loves dog costumes. *Liz wore green all day for Earth Day in 2011. *When Liz was younger, she had an obsession with the villain Poison Ivy. *Liz says that she's still kept all of her Barbie dolls and that they were her favourite toy as a child. *It's been clear that Liz is not very afraid of the "Hurricane Sandy". *She had braces behind her teeth. Liz confirmed that on her Ask.FM account. *On Ask.FM said Liz she had a very dry, sarcastic and most of the time bizarre sense of humor. *She took ballet, tap and jazz when she was a kid for about ten years.Liz on ballet, tap and jazz *She loves the song "Girl From the North Country" and she says that she might cover it.Liz on "Girl From the North Country *Her favorite character on Girls are Hanna, Jessa and Adam.[http://ask.fm/EGillies/answer/34948286906 Liz on Girls] *The cast member of Victorious that she goes to see movies with the most is Avan Jogia. *She loves Halloween.Liz tweeting about Halloween *She recorded another Christmas duet with Ariana Grande. (The first Christmas duet was a cover of "Chestnuts").Ariana tweeting about Liz *She has a boyfriend. It is unknown who it is.Liz confirming her relationship References Category:Elizabeth Gillies